The invention relates to a liquid crystal cell provided with bubble traps designed to avoid bubble formation in the active surface of the cell during substantial variations in the volume of the liquid crystal caused, for example, by temperature fluctuations, notably for liquid crystal cells of the super twisted nematic (STN), dichroic, ferroelectric or analogous types.